1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to splice assemblies for mechanically joining and axially aligning a pair of optical fibers. More specifically, the invention relates to splicing optical fibers of the general fiber type which comprises a center waveguide core and an outer cladding layer of plastic construction and relatively large size.
2. The Prior Art
As fiber optics becomes increasingly used in communications and data transmissions systems, the need has arisen for an inexpensive and efficient method for splicing a pair of optical fibers together. In particular, the industry has been in need of a splice system, comprising a relatively few number of component parts, which performs at a sufficiently high degree of coupling efficiency, to mechanically and optically couple a pair of optical fibers. Splices which are presently available are suited for use in high-performance applications, but are relatively ill-suited for those applications which require a low-performance, and inexpensive, splicing mechanism. Further, presently available splices comprise a substantial number of component parts, which increases the time required to terminate a fiber, and increases the cost of the splice unit. Still further, a large number of parts complicates the termination of an optical fiber, and requires that a high degree of control be maintained over the manufacture of the splice components in order for the unit to operate at a specified performance level.